In the cave of the White Snake
by Kaizen Kitty
Summary: Karin hates Suigetsu, and he chooses to annoy her to no end. But how did they get to this point? Which events led them to become enemies in the first place? SuiKa, KabuKarin.
1. Chapter One

**Summary:** Karin hates Suigetsu, and he chooses to annoy her to no end. But how did they get to this point? Which events led them to become enemies in the first place? SuiKa, KabuKa.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"And this is where you will be working." Kabuto made his way through an obscure, dimly lit room…wires and cables lined the ceiling. This room was equipped with the newest technology, I could tell… I traced the high resolution display screen with my fingertips…

"All of this…for me?" I asked looking up at my senior with a wondering look – my voice quivering in disbelief, my eyes wide with anticipation.

He smirked back at me… "Yes, Orochimaru-sama has big plans for you, Karin…" I frowned, not knowing wether to be happy or sad… Quick to pick up on my reaction, Kabuto added: "Don't worry Karin, Orochimaru-sama prefers male vessels…" A long breath escaped me that I didn't even know I held. Kabuto just chuckled, before he slid behind me and clicked the light switch on.

I'm not completely certain, but a look of sheer terror must have been on my face at that moment…this room…was filled with morosely deformed bodies floating in watertanks…! I stumbled back, tripping on my own feet, and was about to fall on my back if not for two firm hands holding onto my shoulders…

"Woah, carefull there! You wouldn't want to start your first day with an injury, now would you?" Kabuto's smug voice piped in my ear. I was supposed to work HERE?

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, the delivery is complete."

"Very good Kabuto-kun, …" the sage replied upon seeing his faithfull servant bowed down before him. "…did the…transportation…cause a lot of trouble?"

A slight grin tugged at Kabuto's cheeks when he rose up, his eyes hidden behind a wall of glass… "It did give us some difficulties…" he paused to push up his glasses, revealing smiling eyes. "But of course we managed to subdue it…that new anaesthetic works excellently…"

"Kabuto! That drug is still in the experimental stage!" Orochimaru exclaimed in awe, while the grin on his servant's face only widened.

"I know…"

* * *

Several days have passed by since I was admitted to my new workspace, and I'm gradually getting used to the nauseating cylinders. Or rather, I learned not to look at them. Instead, I direct my eyes to the clipboard – anyway it says more about the test subjects than the eerie fluids they swim in. But the worst thing of all about this place, the thing I will never be able to change or adapt to, is the feeling of being watched! Every day I feel hundreds of eyes on me, burning into my spine, scorching into my flesh… I'm never alone, I'm under constant observation! …now I begin to understand why Kabuto gave me this job – he couldn't take it any more.

I walk up to the next cell, cautiously keeping my eyes fixed to the ground, only looking up for a moment to snatch the clipboard from its stand.

_Subject No.: 257146OR_

_Specification: Test subject_

_Name: Hozuki Suigetsu_

_Origin: Kirigakure_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: Male_

_Height: 165.8 cm_

_Weight: 50 kg_

_Blood type: B_

_Rhesusfactor: negative_

_Experimentation History: none yet_

_Chakra Nature: Water_

_Abilities:_

_- Hidrification technique – ability to transform the body into a liquid form at will_

_- Kenjutsu – highly developed swordsmanship skills_

_N.B.: Handle with caution! Very violent personality, must remain contained at all times, potentially lethal. Heavy sedation is recommended during experimentation._

* * *

**Author's Note:** After writing a lot in omniscient 3rd person using past tense (with its long and dreary descriptions), I decided to go in a new direction and try a more fresh writing style…


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"Oi, what's your name?"

I stand there, staring at the clipboard in my hands. None of the test subjects has ever spoken to me. The muscles in my stomach clench, as I ask myself: 'Why am I so nervous?'

"Are you gonna speak or what?"

The voice asks again. It doesn't sound too horrifying or weird… Actually, it sounds kind of friendly. I snort before I can help myself. 'Yeah right – the friendly test subject with a very violent personality.'

"If you keep ignoring me, I'll have to take offense Babe."

"Wait, _what_ did you just call me?"

Two amused purple eyes stare back at me, mouth twitched in a toothy grin. Lank pale blue hair reaching to his neck. And he's…naked!

"Enjoying what we see, are we?"

"_No!_"

My right hand's already over my eyes, but I can't look away! Out of all the cylinders, there seems to be only one to look at. It draws my attention against my will, and I can still _see_ him from between my fingers.

"Come on now, don't go all shy and blushy on me – take a peek. You know you want to…"

Am I blushing? Untill now, I hadn't realized. Suddenly I feel all those prying eyes in my back again. Watching me, pointing at me, laughing at me. The shame, the humiliation! Metal clip hits the stone floor, and before I know it I'm out of there. Stumbling over wires, cables, knocking over equipment; I run like mad. Over creaking floors, through damp corridors, up winding stairways. All to get out! I need to get out of here.

I gasp for breath as I take in the staunch midnight air. My hands on my knees as I stand there panting, bent over. The forest is calm, dark as always. Tall trees seem to mock me as their leaves sway in the wind.

"Well, what _should_ I have done?"

I shout out in frustration, looking around for an answer. It never comes. With every breath I see less and less through these stupid fogged up glasses. Breathlessly, totally out of it, my body slides down to the wet grass. A fallen tree trunk cradles my back now. And most of all I think of what Kabuto would do if he found me here…

'Stupid 257146OR… I'll make you pay!'

* * *

There are hands on my back. Fingers pressing deep into my shoulders. Almost I let go of the candle I'm holding. Hot wax burns my arm. But I don't scream.

People don't scream here. They just die; fade out of existence, get taken away. I can be no exception.

"Why so frightened Karin?"

It's Kabuto's voice. Funny, I never expected it to be him.

"Take me to Orochimaru-sama. I'm ready to be his next vessel." I say, turning round to face him.

"Ku ku kuuu!"

He's laughing. I don't understand. Why me? Why him? Why must he be so mean?

"Why, I'm not here to take you to Our Master." He speaks, his grin grows wider.

He's still holding my shoulders. Candle wax leaks to the floor. I look down. It's landing on his foot! Quickly, I turn the candle away. Now I do loose it, and it falls to the floor so very, very slowly.

It's dark again. For a minute I see nothing, only hear the serpentlike whispers coming down the walls. Like blood, trailing softly.

"Good girl."

"Ah?"

My eyes shoot up to meet Kabuto's. Without the light dashing in his canny glasses, I can actually see them. They're half open. Or half closed. He looks a little sleepy.

"Lights out after eight. You know Orochimaru-sama prefers darkness."

One hand moves from my shoulder, pats me on the head.

"I – I couldn't see Kabuto-san. And I needed the bathroom…"

"You don't have to be so formal. Call me Kabuto-kun."

"K-Kabuto-k-kun?"

He's smiling. He bends down to pick up the fallen candle, hands it over to me.

"Let me escort you to your room."

Before I can answer, his arm's already entwined with mine. And I'm walking down the dim corridor. My candle in one hand, Kabuto in another.

He stops as we reach my door. The long arm leaves me. I heave a sigh.

"Don't worry Karin, you'll get used to the darkness fast enough."

I barely listen, my hand already on the door knob.

Something rustles, a quick ruffle of clothes. Then Kabuto's breath to my ear. A sweet, sickening sound comes from him. A strange odour that I do not know.

"But if you have trouble seeing, don't hesitate to ask me for help. I'll always be there to guide you through the dark."

He winks at me, and then he's gone.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows! Hope you don't mind a few typos here and there (I just finished writing this and just don't have the energy to proofread it right now, but I feel that you guys deserve a quick update - for I've kept you waiting for too long...)


End file.
